Welcome to The Center
by Rinslet
Summary: After solving unwittingly a paranormal mystery, Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard are sent to a secret organization hideout, 'The Center' where they encounter a woman with the codename; M.O.M... (from M.O.M's POV)One-shot.


A/N: My second MM fic. Note that this fic is from M.O.M's point of view okay? Don't forget! Oh, and you guys MIGHT get confused, so I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. I also wrote a small explaining section at the end, please read it if you feel lost (after finishing reading the fic of course.)

English isn't my first language so forgive me if I make any fatal mistakes!

**Summary: **After solving unwittingly a paranormal mystery, Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard are sent to a secret organization hideout, 'The Center' where they encounter a woman with the codename; M.O.M...

**-Welcome to The Center-**

_by shikigami no miko_

---------------------------------------------------------  
**THE CENTER – UNKNOWN LOCATION – 6:25PM  
**---------------------------------------------------------  
  
-M.O.M's POV- (A/N: Through the entire story)

His fiery red eyes shone with great determination while her emerald ones were slightly apprehensive.

I noticed a protective air around the blond boy for his female companion. He had his arm stretched out lightly in front of her, backing her away from me and Billy.

I applauded him mentally for his display of protectiveness toward his companion, and the bond that they have.

_But how long will it last? _

Here at The Center, both of them will face many hardships, I feel almost guilty to lay such big responsibility on their frail shoulders. They were merely kids, around 16 or so despite their appearances. The blond boy was taller than me and had glimmering red eyes, which rivaled with the (1)Selkath's fire, and had a strong will that was like an iron bar that even the mightiest Glamorian won't be able to bend.

The girl though, looked more fragile, but her eyes.........they showed me that she held great knowledge that would probably help us. She held onto the boy, searching for comfort probably, which he answered by holding onto her hand.

Her eyes did not leave me, nor did mine _'How much more fear will my decision put in her innocent eyes?' _I thought.

I had tried arguing with my partners, but I had failed miserably. They said that things would be best that way.

_Was it? _

Those men had no idea what it was like, to be forced into secrecy, to be loaded with a responsibility that might change our lives forever, even end it. It was inevitable, they had high expectations of these two, I was not to contradict their will. Those kids have seen too much and therefore, their knowledge must be kept in the dark, never to be revealed to the public.

I heard the boy murmur a few words to his 'stepsister' (according to the files that I just received) and she nodded at him. Their exchanging glances didn't got pass me, and I knew that there was more than sibling love between them. His smile faltered a bit after she whispered back.

Beside me, Billy tugged the end of my sleeve "What if they can't handle it?" he asked quietly.

I didn't know. My mind started to cloud in doubts;

_What if they get hurt? _

_What if we were wrong about them? _

_What if......? _

I couldn't think anymore, I couldn't remember the last time I was this troubled. I was taught and raised to be a perfect agent; thoughts such as these were futile.

I remember the previous hopefuls that I had taken under my wing. They too, were eager to become what I am......become parts of this organization, of my family.

I had been young then, and accepted. I sent them on a mission without knowing the consequences; they never came back. Billy came to me a few years later, saying he uncovered their bodies.

And I was left with grief over my mistake.

Since then, I swore to never recruit anyone.

Yet these two were being offered the same opportunity, and they accepted, regardless of what might happen to them. They didn't say it, but I saw it in their eyes. The boy had wanted more after experiencing the thrill of the paranormal event he had, I can sense it. He somewhat reminds me of the previous deceased agent....eager to learn. And the girl, I bet she wasn't ready to let him go on his own.

Somehow, my eyes searched theirs, and I felt a forgotten sensation flood through me. Could it be Hope? It had been so long since I felt it.

I felt myself trusting them, knowing that everything will turn out alright as long as they stayed together. I laid my faith in them. Billy noticed the change in my behavior and smiled.

With a new acquired confidence, my lips parted "Agents Mystery and Lombard,"

The boy looked up, somewhat hopeful "Does this mean,..."  
  
I beat him to it, smirking "Welcome to the Center".

This time, I will protect them.

**THE END**

**(1): Selkath, Glamorian: **smiling sheepishly Alas, I didn't come up with the alien names by myself, I took them from the game: Star Wars KotOR. Though I didn't stick to their alien concept (Selkaths are fishes...how are they supposed to have fire? Ehehe....and glamorian, well, don't have an idea how they look like, I forgot.

A/N: Well, that was a VERY short fic, don't you think? I had this idea this morning and quickly typed it up. For those who got confuse, allow me to help you okay?

This fic is about what M.O.M thinks about recruiting new agents after her previous ones died. She's afraid of doing the same mistake again (her mistake was recruiting young people and send them off to a dangerous mission where they might get hurt. In other words, she's very fond of her agents, aww), therefore didn't want to let them join the organization, preferring having them wiped clean of any informations regarding the aliens. But of course, I had to find a way to let M and D join in right?

Whew, took me the whole day, tell me what you guys think okay?

See ya!

Shikigami no miko


End file.
